


Why here? Why now?

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alana is Bi, Alana is too pure, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heidi is too pure, Love Confessions, M/M, More tags to be added, Zoe is bi, evan is bi, hella gay, idk how to tag, jared is gay, mental breakdowns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jared is still hopelessly in love with Evan. So when Evan shows up at his house in the middle of the night he does what he does best... mess it all up.





	Why here? Why now?

Jared sat in the dark room. The only light was the dim glow of his computer screen. He could hear the rain pour outside. He looked to the clock, it was 1:00 am. Jared rubbed his temples and groaned. He clicked the power button on his PC. The light on the computer slowly faded. He sat in the darkness for a few minutes before stumbling off to his bed. He attempted to smooth out his sheets before he suddenly heard a noise coming from downstairs. It took him a good few minutes to process what the noise was. When he realized some one was ringing the doorbell he instinctively looked out the window. Thankfully his porch light was still on. 

He looked out to see Evan Hansen standing on his porch, in the pouring rain. He adjusted his glasses to make sure he was seeing clearly. It was true, Evan Hansen was really standing at his door. Jared got a sudden burst of energy. He managed to worm his way through his cluttered room into the hall. He swiftly walked blindly down the stairs. As he reached the bottom of the stairs he turned on the lights. 

Jared's mind was racing. He managed to shut down his thoughts for a brief moment as he went into auto pilot mode. He continued to swiftly glide through his home until he finally reached the door. His hand went towards the doorknob. He stopped himself. "Did he really want this?" He asked himself. A bigger part of him though wanted to see what Evan was doing there. He felt his hand turn the doorknob. As the door swung open. He saw Evan's face. "Hey..." Evan stuttered out. "Can I come in." Jared wordlessly stepped out of Evan's way and Evan walked in.

"What do you want?" Jared spat. He hadn't ment to sound so mean. Evan fiddled with his soaking wet sleeve. "I.. I came to apologize..." Evan said sadly. Jared narrowed his eyes.

"Why now?" Jared said with fake sarcasm. "Well I just wanted to apologize for abandoning you..." Evan said rubbing the back of neck. "And.." Jared said expectedly. "What do you mean 'and'..." Evan said genuinely confused. Jared's face contorted into a look of hurt. "Is that all you have to say!" Jared spat. Evan frowned angrily.

"Yes tha..."Evan began to speak but Jared cut him off. "No Evan! That's not gonna cover it! If you came to apologize you're gonna apologize for everything!" Jared hadn't realized he had started to yell. Evan stood there for a second before responding. "Yeah... Well maybe I... I want an.. an apology too!" Evan said meanly. Both boys could hear their far too loud heartbeats. Evan began to rant again. "Maybe I want an apology for all those time.... times you made fun of me!" Jared looked at Evan sadly.

"Evan that's different and you know that!" Jared said trying to steady his voice. "No it's really not Jared..." Evan said angrily. Jared couldn't take it anymore. All his emotions came bubbling to the surface. "You just don't get it Evan! You hurt a lot of people! And you can't even own up to all the shit you did!" Tears had started to run down Jared's cheeks. Evan stood there in disbelief as Jared continued. "You hurt me! You don't even know it but you hurt me a lot! Evan I just wanted you..." Jared started to choke on his tears. Evan had started to cry too. "Just leave..." Jared commanded. "Jared please..." Evan tried to say.

"I SAID LEAVE!" Jared screamed. Evan opened the door and walked out. While Jared relentlessly sobbed. It had hurt to see Evan cry. He hadn't wanted to force him out. It all had just happened so quickly. Jared didn't care that it was 1 am. All he could do was sob.

\----------------------------------------- 

Alana lay fast asleep with her arm swung over Zoe. Her and Zoe had stayed close despite 'the incident' as they had been calling the whole Conner project. Alana's phone began to ring. Alana bolted awake lifting her arm from Zoe. She reached for the nightstand and clumsily put in her glasses. She then grabbed her phone. It took a second for her eyes to adjust to the light. She let out an audible gasp when she read the name. It was Jared.

She clicked the answer button and she held the phone up to her ear. She heard a quivering voice. "Alana... I'm sorry... I just..." Alana immediately noticed two things wrong with that sentence. One Jared said sorry, and Jared never apologized, for anything, ever. Two she could hear him crying, and again Jared never cried.

He spoke again. "I just didn't know who else to go too.... I know it's like 1.... 1 am but... I'm a mess." At this point Alana was panicking. Jared never asked anyone for help, especially not her. "Are you okay... what happened." She whispered in a vain attempt to not wake up Zoe. There was silence. Jared finally managed to stutter out. "Evan... Evan came to apologize but not for everything... and I.. I freaked the fuck out on him."

"Alana what is it..." Zoe whispered half asleep. Alana looked at her seriously and said. "I think I need to go..." Zoe sat up . "What?! Why?!" Zoe said worried. Alana could only here Jared sobbing on the other line. "Um... well it's Jared." Zoe looked at her angrily "Your ditching me for him!" Zoe said slightly too loudly. Alana just handed her phone to Zoe.

Zoe took the phone with dismay. Her face went from anger to worry almost immediately as her ears filled with the sound of gasping sobs. She handed it back to Alana and gave a small nob. Alana wasted no time in hanging up the phone grabbing her sweater and walking out the door.

\--------------------------------------------- Jared waited on the floor in a ball. His eyes were far beyond puffy and red. He could hardly breath though his shaking sobs. He heard a knock on the door. He scrambled to his feet and without thinking opened the door. Alana beck stood there soaking wet as Evan had. 

\----------------------------------------------- "Wow Jared...." Is all Alana could salvage from her jumbled thoughts. The boy in front of here was certainly not the Jared Kleinman she had grown up with. This was someone else entirely. His red eyes and tear stained cheeks looked nothing like the sarcastic kid she had known. "Are you okay..." Alana managed to force out. He didn't respond sarcastically as she had expected. "No.." He had said steeping aside to let her in. 

Alana thoughts were racing. Without a second thought she wrapped Jared in a tight hug. He reciprocated wrapped his arms around the girl of his same height. He sobbed relentlessly, gasping for air. Alana just stood there and held him. After she was sure he had calmed down a bit she spoke up. "Okay Jared... I need you to tell me exactly what happened." Alana said with a fake calmness.

Jared let go of Alana before speaking. "I saw Evan on my front... front porch... he came to apologize, but he wouldn't apologize of all of it... and I freaked and..." He put his head down in an attempt to stop the tears.


End file.
